Misery
by IHeartQuam
Summary: Sam Evans ended his relationship with these words, 'Because I love you Quinn' and returned Quinn to Finn. What will happen when Quinn started to realize that she is wrong? FABREVANS/FUINN/PUCKLEBERRY/SAMTANA
1. Chapter 1

**Misery**

**Author's note: Hey! So, this is my first fanfiction and I hope y'all like it. English is not my first language, so please bear with me. I'm in need of BETA reader, so if someone is interested to be my BETA just pm me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

"I'm sorry Finn but I need to talk to Quinn, can you wait outside?" Sam pleaded. His face showed no expression although he tried to fake a smile to his ex-friend.

Finn looked at him for awhile and went out of the room. Maybe Finn has no right to take his ex-friend's girlfriend. But, he has right to take back his girlfriend from Sam.

Sam smiled softly to the girl he loved with all his heart. Quinn looked at Sam but quickly bow her head so that she wouldn't have to see Sam's blue eyes. Sam knelt in front of her and looked deeply at her face. "Quinn…" Sam called softly.

Quinn looked at Sam slightly. She cried even harder than before. "I-I'm sorry Sam, I cheated on you with Finn, I know I-I shouldn't have to do that, I…"

Yes. Finally Sam believed his friend, Mike and Tina that Quinn cheated on him with Finn. Finn is Quinn's boyfriend. But, because of an accident, he disappeared over a long period of time. And magic, Finn was back. Finn was badly injured and was treated in a rural area. Just one month ago, Finn was back in Ohio and he is ready to get his girlfriend back. Sam filled Quinn's day. He changed her sadness into happiness and her tears into smile. He made her happy until a month ago, when Sam is not the reason of Quinn's laughter.

"It's time for me to return you to Finn." Sam said softly.

Quinn was still crying and that melted Sam's heart. He shed her tears away to clean her face. "Sorry.." was only the word that he could hear from her.

"You do still love him right?" Sam asked. Quinn lifted her face and saw Sam's face who is smiling for her. "Don't cry Quinn…"

He stood up, still holding her hand and whispered to her, "…Because I love you."

With that, he walked away from the room and Quinn knew that he also walked away from her heart. Outside the room, he met Finn. "Take care of her," He said. Finn nodded and entered the room. He saw Puck's car which is waiting for him already and entered. Puck looked at Sam and sighed.

"Well, what can I do to make you happy? Go to the bar?"

Sam smiled "I don't think that you want to be busy just for me."

Puck looked at him and sighed, "I don't understand why you ended your relationship like this though. You don't have to cry for her, she's cheating on you bro and.."

"Don't say the word 'cheat'! She is not cheating on me. I'm the one who made the mistake, I should've returned her to him a month ago."

"Whoa, calm down man! But you're her boyfriend man.."

"But I TOOK her from Finn, her boyfriend."

"That was two years ago! Who made her happy all this time dude? It's you!"

"Enough."

"So what will you do?" Puck asked him, "What will you do after we graduate from college?"

"Maybe, England."

"What the hell are you talking about dude? Y-you.."  
>"What's wrong? My parents live in England. I just want to get near with them. Is that wrong?"<p>

"You're running away.." Puck shook his head in disappointment, "Wherever you go, there's nothing you can do to forget about it."

Sam froze upon hearing those words. Puck continued to drive but he kept on thinking about Sam, moving to England. Upon seeing his best friend, Sam punched Puck's arm playfully and that made him to stop his car. "What are you doing Sam?" Sam chuckled and continued punching him. Puck finally smiled back.

~~

Finn looked at Quinn and sighed deeply. She kept looking at the ceiling and he knew that something was bothering her. "What are you thinking about Q?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" Quinn bit her lip and looked at him.

"If it's about Sam, then you don't have to say anything." Quinn continued look at the ceiling. "It's over Quinn, let's start all over again, just you and me." Finn hugged her but still, she kept on staring at the ceiling.

Quinn closed her eyes slightly. She can feel Finn holding her hand. She can feel the tears that were dropping from her eyes. She can feel the feeling that she ever felt before. _'Let's start it all over again, just you and me." _She kept on thinking those words that Finn has said. She closed her eyes so that her eyes could rest from crying. She chuckled. She remembered two years ago, she was crying for Finn but now, she is crying for Sam. She finally realized that Sam always make her happy, he never make her cry.

'_It's not from beginning, Finn, because there is no end for our relationship, I don't want to say it as beginning. I just want to end it right now. Do I still love you, Finn? If I do, I'm selfish right?' _Quinn thought, in her heart.

~~

"Puck, can you drive me to the park over there?" Sam pointed to a park and smiled softly.

"You want to remember those moments with Q, don't you?"

Sam grinned and tapped his friend's arm softly "This is the last."

Puck sighed, "Hey Sam, I will wait for you here, ok?"

"Ok."

~~

"Is this a dream?" Quinn said, talking to herself.

Quinn found herself walking on a park. She kept on walking and finally, she's tired. Human needs someone to hold them when they're tired. Now, who's gonna hold her?

Quinn sat on the grass and closed her eyes. _'Why are you doing this, Sam? Why didn't you show me that you are sad too? Why are you smiling?'_

_MEANWHILE…_

Sam stared at the blue sky thinking of the woman he loves. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

'_God, why do you make her forget about me easily? If this is the fate, then please grant my wish.'_ Sam said, talking to himself. '_Please help me to forget about her.'_

Tears were streaming down from his eyes. His chest tightened, thinking about letting go the woman he loves.

"HELP!"

Sam stood up quickly and ran to the place where the voice came from.

"Sir, please help my son." The woman pointed to a construction area. There, he saw a child trapped between the woods that were falling from the building. Sam, quickly run to save the child. He pulled the child and pushed him to his mother.

The woman quickly hugged her son and looked back where Sam was standing.

"MOVE AWAY!" She yelled

Sam looked up and he saw some woods were falling from the buildings. Tears were dropping from his eyes.

'_Wherever you go, there's nothing you can do to forget it.' _Sam suddenly remembered Puck's words.

"Grant my wish now God, if I can't do anything to forget about them, then please change my world to forget about her."

The wood hit that limp body. His blood were scattered around the place. Puck rushed to the area to see what was happening.

"What the hell happen?" Puck asked.

"That man was trying to save my son, but he was hit by the woods that are falling down."

"Which guy?"

"That blonde guy!" The woman pointed to the limp body.

"What the hell! SAM!" Puck quickly pushed the crowds and held Sam's hand.

"You're gonna be okay man!"

~~

"What happened doctor?" Tina asked the doctor. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Mercedes, Puck, Artie, Brittany, Santana and Mike pitied Sam. Especially Puck, he regret for granting his wish to go to the park.

"He is no longer in critical condition." The doctor said. "But he will be in coma for awhile because of the collisions."

"Why would this happening Puck?" Mercedes asked him. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Rachel, please don't tell Quinn about this." Puck commanded.

"N-no I can't she's…"

"Just don't tell her! Puck yelled"

"Now, who made the mistake?" Kurt asked the group.

"All of us." Puck said, sitting down.

~~

The glass that Quinn held fell down from her hand. She looked at her left hand that is sweating. She heard the doorbell rang. Quinn ran to the door.

"Damn!" She stepped on the glass, "If there's nothing important, I gonna kill the person who knocked on my door."

She opened the door and she saw Rachel who looks very pale.

"Come on in Tina." Quinn said. Rachel nodded and followed her inside.

Rachel noticed the wound that she made because of stepping the glass.

"What happen to your feet?"

"Oh, I just stepped on a broken glass."

"I hope that it happens because God wants to give you a sign." Rachel sighed, looking paler than ever.

"What are you talking about Rachel? I don't understand." Quinn looked at Rachel. Giving her a confuse look.

"If that happens because God sends you the sign, I will tell you something, even though Puck asked me not to."

"If Mike asked you to not tell this.." Quinn thought for awhile. Suddenly, her face looks even paler than Tina, "don't say that something happen to S-"

"Sam is unconscious, Q, he had a bad accident." Rachel cut her and cried.

Quinn froze. Her chest tightened. Her eyes began to drop a single tear wetting the floor. She suddenly doesn't care about her wounded feet anymore. She cared about a person. It's Sam…

**Author's note: Finally, ok guys I know that some of you didn't like it. I promise that in this fic, Sam will not die. Thanks for reading btw. Please be nice to me when reviewing. I'm almost done with the second chapter. Please review… Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misery**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

"Quinn, please listen to me! Listen to me!" Rachel pleaded. She pulled Quinn and begged her to not enter the hospital. Even though people are watching them, Quinn didn't care because she kept thinking about one person, Sam. Finally, Tina succeeded for stopping Quinn to enter Sam's room. "Please understand Quinn, There are Kurt, Puck and his friends inside." Rachel said softly, "If I let you in, they will get mad at me."

"But Sam's inside..." Quinn begged her friend.

Rachel nodded her head, "I know, but can you stop being worried with no reason at all, Q?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You chose Finn over Sam!" answered Rachel, "You also know that your presence doesn't make things worse but it also doesn't make things better, so please stop over reacting!"

"Rachel!" Quinn protested, "You know me, do I need to shout that I really need Sam!"

"That means you're really greedy Quinn!"

"Yes!" answered Quinn, "I'm greedy! I'm selfish! But please…" Quinn begged. Her body trembled and slowly she fell to the floor.

"Quinn…"

"What will you do if you're in my position, Rach? If you hurt a person who is very near with you and he didn't get mad, instead he said…."

"…." Rachel looked at Quinn carefully.

"This 'trouty mouth' said, _"…Because I love you." _Quinn said softly.

Rachel gasped and fell to the floor with Quinn. She hugged her best friend tightly. Rachel can feel what Quinn felt. Both of them were sobbing quietly. Suddenly a woman and her 4 years old son enter Sam's room. Quinn looked at that woman wondering who that woman is.

"Oh welcome , thanks for visiting him." Mike greeted.

"Thank you too." Answered the woman, "I don't know how to thanked him properly," She looked at Sam's face, "He's my son's savior," The woman held Sam's hand.

"What do you mean by savior?" Quinn whispered to Rachel.

Rachel nodded, "You see, this is not entirely your fault; yesterday that woman told us that Sam saved her son's life. So this not your fault, not yours."

Quinn froze; she tried to believe what her best friend just said that Sam was hurt not because of her. But all of those things didn't make Quinn less guilty.

"But why is he sad?" The woman said.

Quinn and Rachel gasped. Both of them were now standing in front of Sam's room.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked curiously.

The woman sighed deeply, "yesterday, my son ran to the construction area without my knowledge, when I passed this boy, he was just staring at the sky without doing anything. I saw my son and shouted, and that's when this sweet boy came and helped my son."

"….." Everybody was listening attentively to the woman.

"Actually there's a chance that this boy could just run." The woman added.

"A chance?" Kurt asked the woman.

"So, you mean that Sam stood there intentionally?" Puck furrowed.

Upon hearing that, Quinn's heart broke into pieces. _Why? Why didn't he run? _

sighed again, "I don't know too, but if I'm not mistaken, I saw this boy stood up and cried."

"Cried?" asked Sakura who's now entering the room. She closed her mouth with both of her hands.

"Quinn!" Puck yelled furiously, "Damn!" Puck dragged Rachel out of the room while Quinn looked at Sam. "Sam…" Quinn held his hand, "please wake up."

"Why did you bring her here?" Puck yelled, "What are you thinking of?"

Rachel looked at Puck with dirty look, "Please don't talk to me that way, Puck! I can see sadness from her eyes too!"

"She is just faking it!"

"Why don't you try to understand?" Rachel protested.

"But it's wrong," Puck answered, "I asked you not to tell her right? You made the situation worse; things are not that simple anymore."

"But you said that running away can't solve the problem."

"But not now!" Puck yelled and pushed Rachel onto the wall trying not to hurt her.

"I just want to help her Puck," Rachel defended herself, "You're Sam's best friend and so am I, but the difference is I am Quinn's best friend too! You want to protect Sam's heart and so do I with Quinn's."

Puck punched the wall. He looked so furious and mad; he was just trying to protect Sam. But is it the right thing to do to protect your friend's heart?

~~

"Why are you crying?" the little boy asked Quinn. His hands held Quinn's and smiled at her. Quinn smiled back at him but it is not enough to cover Quinn's pale face.

"My dad said that if we cried near a sick person, he will be sad too and if we smile near him, he will smile too." The little boy grinned at Quinn.  
>"Your dad is right, you're such an angel, Thanks," Quinn smiled at the little boy and stared at him. Kurt who had been in the scene also felt sadness, he turned to see Sam and he noticed that Sam eyelids were moving.<p>

"S-Sam!" Kurt pointed at Sam, upon hearing that, Quinn turned her head and there she saw, his blue eyes, the eyes that calm her down.

Kurt quickly ran to the door and opened it, "Puck, Sam is awake! Rachel, call the doctor immediately!"

Not until 5 minutes, the doctor was on Sam's side and ready to examine him. She checked his blood pressure and his heartbeat, "Everything seemed good, the heartbeat is good, the blood pressure is good too."

Sam stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes. '_Please help me to forget about her.'_

Sam opened his eyes slowly and looked at Puck, slowly he looked around him and stopped at the sight of Quinn, "Are you okay Sam?" she asked him.

"You…"

….

….

"Who are you?"

"…."

"_Don't cry Quinn, because I love you."_

"_Wherever you go, there's nothing you can do to forget about it."_

"_God, why do you make her forget about me easily? If this is the fate, then please grant my wish."_

"_Please help me to forget about her."_

~~

The doctor sighed and closed Sam's room, "he has memory loss."

None of them thought that Sam will lose his memory; it's like a nightmare in day time. They were all shocked, including Quinn.

"M-memory l-loss?" Quinn asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded slightly, "please don't disturb him for awhile, he needs some rest and please don't force him to remember anything yet, so you all can go home now."

"Please go home now Quinn!" Puck commanded.

Rachel stared at Quinn deeply, "Yeah, let's go Quinn; we'll come back here tomorrow."

"No!" Puck shouted, "Quinn, you don't have to come here anymore."

"What do you mean?" Rachel protested.

"Do you think that it's the perfect time to say it?" Mike asked.

Puck nodded his head, "Listen Quinn, if you love Sam please leave him alone. Just forget all the things about him. This is the perfect time for you to forget about him. Just please, forget about him before Sam is fully healed from his memory loss."

"What kind of option is that, Puck?" Quinn asked him coldly.

"The option when you chose Finn over Sam and you also want Sam to be with you," Puck explained, "you can't have both of them Quinn."

"I need to admit Sam loves you so much," Kurt added, "but you chose Finn over Sam and the main problem is you love both of them."

"And Sam said that you belong with Finn," Said Puck.

"I'm a human, not a thing that has its owner!" Quinn complained.

"Don't force me to call Finn so that he brings you home, Quinn," Kurt added.

Puck left the three of them and went back to Sam's room. He went in and sit down at the corner of is room.

"Why don't you ask me for my name?" Puck grinned.

"Fine, what's your name?"

"Oh c'mon Sam, I know that I'm badass but I've known you for so long, you don't have to lie anymore."

"Well, it's hard to lie to you, Puck."

"You see! I'm right!"

"Don't say to anyone that I am lying, Puck."

Puck nodded, "I know."

"Especially with Rachel, you have to be careful," Sam reminded.

"I will not tell them Sam," Puck grinned, "If you promise to be Sam that I know."

"I promise."

**Author's note: So this is chapter 2, I'm sorry if it's bad. Please review! **


End file.
